


Seven Years, a Look Back at Preperation

by Oshidari



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 4.3 spoilers, Diary/Journal, azim steppes, beast quest tribe, been wanting to get it off my chest for a bit, namazu - Freeform, seigetsu, something silly, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshidari/pseuds/Oshidari
Summary: Sometimes, a little fish just needs to get his thoughts written down.





	Seven Years, a Look Back at Preperation

Seven years. Once that time hit the Big One will decide our fate and the life we know now will surely perish. But it sounds like we are on the right path, yes yes! 

Us, the namazu, have enlisted the help of the famed warrior in building Dhoro Iloh that we have ever seen. While the Au Ra of the Steppe still seem to want to eat us daily, our displays have been making a rather large impression. (Though it seems Gyofun… oh… Seigetsu has been rather rash in my ideas as of late.)

But my ideas have come at the cost of this famed warrior, that is no doubt. The non-finned one has become an emissary for us, as, well, my words are not always the best and I have almost become a fish fry one too many times. From finding out what the people do for fun at festivities and finding out how to praise the Big One, it has surely been a journey. The warrior always seems to be so snarky to me though, as we have traveled far and wide for many an idea, yes yes. Having the ever-gleeful face of trying to whop me with an arrow for our archery range and then giving me a face of digust after looking for a book of rituals from an old, wrinkled witch (who was far scarier) from the west. Perhaps throwing up in their bag was not the best thing, yes yes… but they took joy in letting me rummage around that is for sure!

Despite all the hard work, I can feel it in my fins and whiskers that the namazu will be able to once again see life. Maybe not this life time, as the Big One has given us only seven years. 

Seven years is enough to perhaps see our luck change around, yes yes! 

WASSHOI!

(P.S. Please do not let Seigetsu get a hold of this brief note… I will be laughing stock of namazu for sure, yes, yes!!)

**Author's Note:**

> Even though it's short, it's something I've honestly wanted to get off my chest for a bit. Trying to get back into writing and thought something silly and fluffy would be awesome to get back into writing some items while also figuring out canon character voices yet again!


End file.
